5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Ichika Nakano/Relationships
__TOC__ Ichika is the big sister of the Nakano quints, having a supportive, caring and wise personality. Ichika laments that the Nakano Quintuplets used to get along.Manga Chapter 6 (p. 9). Ichika tells the Nakano Quintuplets about her acting job.Manga Chapter 13 (p. 3). Nakano Family Nino Nakano Ichika praises Nino's cooking.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 19). She is the only sister so far who directly object to Ichika, such as when Ichika defending Fuutarou, and due to "Ichika's" seemingly uncaring behavior towards Itsuki.Manga Chapter 30, page 12 When Nino starts to pursuing Fuutaro romantically, it made Ichika distressful. She originally believed she had no right to stop Nino's efforts, but she went against Nino's request in stalling their father so that Nino couldn't meet Fuutarou to kiss him. When Ichika becomes more honest with her feelings, she eventually told Nino how she also loves Fuutarou, making the two competitive love rivals. The two butt heads during the Kyoto trip, after the sisters learn of Ichika's attempts to sabotage Miku's chances with Fuutarou. When Ichika accuses them of being the same due to the both of them wanting to win Fuutarou over no matter what, Nino counters that while she has no intentions of letting any of her sisters win, she would give them her blessing if Fuutarou picked one of them. The two make up as they watch Miku spend time with Fuutarou, with Nino somberly saying that their roles could have easily been switched. Miku Nakano Miku pairs with Ichika, for the Test of Courage.Manga Chapter 25 (p. 10).Manga Chapter 25 (p. 12). Miku is the closest sister to Ichika, as both have deep understanding towards each other, and often seen doing activities together.Manga Chapter 31, page 5 Miku prefers to sleep with Ichika when her room is occupied,Manga Chapter 17, page 19 and they openly have a heart-to-heart talk with each other, showing a strong bond between them.Manga Chapter 31, page 8 Miku told Fuutarou about Ichika's movie.Manga Chapter 74 (p. 14). Despite this bond, she lets her feelings for Fuutaro get the best of her, by making Futaro believe that Miku (Ichika in disguise) supports Ichika's feelings for Fuutaro, making him believe Miku isn't in love with him. When she disguises herself as Miku again in Kyoto, she is caught in the act, which deeply upsets Miku. After seeing that she had disregarded their relationship as sisters and had hurt Miku after her hard work to better herself, Ichika chooses to help Miku enjoy some one-on-one time with Fuutarou and apologizes to her afterwards. Yotsuba Nakano Yotsuba calls Ichika as "Ichika."Manga Chapter 12 (p. 4). Ichika and Yotsuba have a good relationship with each other, as Yotsuba cleans her room every once in awhile.Manga Chapter 2, page 11 and even willingly doing something slightly embarrassing for her.Manga Chapter 17, page 8 Ichika used to brush Yotsuba's teeth when they're kid.Manga Chapter 45 (p. 14). Yotsuba tries to cheer up Ichika.Manga Chapter 66 (p. 6). Ichika stole candies and stickers from Yotsuba in the past.Manga Chapter 66 (p. 8). Ichika also made friends with someone Yotsuba wanted befriend with.Manga Chapter 66 (p. 8). Yotsuba label Ichika as "the boss who always wanted what others had."Manga Chapter 66 (p. 9). Itsuki Nakano Ichika calls Itsuki "Itsuki-chan."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 23) According to Fuutarou, Ichika is the only one who address Itsuki as "Itsuki-chan."Manga Chapter 67 (p. 11). Itsuki notes that Ichika have been forcing herself because of them.Manga Chapter 69 (p. 6). Ichika could understand Itsuki's behaviour even if is a slight change and would act concern towards her, even telling Fuutarou to look after her.Manga Chapter 17, page 15 Ichika noted that Itsuki hasn't been able to be honest with herself.Manga Chapter 17 (p. 14). Ichika stated that Itsuki and Fuutarou fight all the time because both are similar, a stubborn person.Manga Chapter 17 (p. 13). Others Fuutarou Uesugi Ichika calls Fuutarou "Fuutarou-kun."Manga Chapter 2 (p. 11). Fuutarou's first impressions of Ichika is that she has eyes that seem to see right through you.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 43-44) Ichika's first impression of Fuutarou is that "he's a bookworm who doesn't have a girlfriend."Manga Chapter 1 (p. 24) Ichika notices Fuutarou's uneasiness and decided to help him.Manga Chapter 16 (p. 15). Ichika is able to tell that Fuutarou is acting weird.Manga Chapter 27 (p. 10). Ichika likes to tease Fuutarou, but he rarely flustered about it. Due to Ichika's puzzling behavior, Fuutarou has a hard time understanding her, and was eventually forced to tell his circumstances to gain her trust.Manga Chapter 11, page 10 After discovering her situation, Fuutarou helps Ichika to be more honest and genuine to her feelings, asking her to put away her fake smile.Manga Chapter 11, page 9 After getting inspired by Fuutarou, she began to accept him and start studying together. As time passes by, Ichika began developing feelings for Fuutarou, blushing when she gets compliments from him. The first scene of chapter 7 is a reminiscence of Chapter 13, where Ichika waits for Fuutarou before going to school. This is probably why in the page 3, Ichika considers this scene (walking together to school) as "her spot." She initially was more reserved with her feelings towards Fuutaro, but has sometimes made her emotions get the better of her. Example are when she cried when Fuutarou considered turning down the idea of dancing with her in the bonfire during their school trip, beating Miku in the Final Terms to prevent her from confessing to Fuutarou, and unable to stop her father under Nino's request to avert Nino from meeting (and possibly kissing) Fuutarou. After having a heart talk with Yotsuba on where she was told she didn't have to hold back, Ichika starts to become more assertive if not also a little devious in her pursuits for Fuutarou. These actions include her tricking Fuutarou into believing Miku (Ichika in disguise) supports the two of them, and planning to give his birthday present before the others. She also plans to form a group consist of her, Fuutatou and Yotsuba in school's trip to Kyoto in order to get closer to Fuutarou. Also, she plans to do so because she knows Yotsuba doesn't habor any romantic feelings for Fuutarou. Ichika met a young Fuutarou 5 years ago back in Kyoto and they played cards together.Chapter 85 (page 15) References Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships